


A Good Day to Spar

by sapphicbruha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbruha/pseuds/sapphicbruha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your fighting skills suck. Get up you need some practice."</p><p>A story where Phil nearly dies in a mission and an angry Melinda forces him to spar with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day to Spar

"What the hell? You nearly got yourself killed today!” Melinda storms inside Phil’s office without knocking. They'd just come from this mission where they had to capture an inhuman that had the ability to teleport. At first, they thought that this mission would be easy; a small terrified girl finds out about her powers, approach her carefully, have a small talk if necessary, then bring her in for proper training. But what they didn't expect is that this child was used by HYDRA to lure in the team to their deaths. Of course some hand-to-hand combat happened that leads to Phil almost getting stabbed but Melinda shot first. 

“Well I'm still alive with only a few cuts and bruises. I'm fine.” Phil continued on with his paperwork, not looking up. 

“Your fighting skills suck.” With that, Phil looks at her in confusion. 

“What?” 

“Your fighting skills suck. Get up, you need some practice.” 

“No I don't.” 

“Yes you do. Get up or I'll burn your papers.” 

“You wouldn't do that.” 

Melinda brings out a lighter from her pocket (for survival purposes) and lights it up. “Try me.” 

Phil tries grabbing the lighter from her. Does he honestly think she will light up some files and reports? Melinda dodges his hand and flips him over. With one swift kick on her leg, she falls on the floor with Phil. Melinda immediately stands up tossing the lighter somewhere in the room. 

“Just one round. Please.” 

Phil thinks for a moment. “Fine. One round. But we’re doing it in here.” 

The two push away the furniture that has the possibility of being broken as they spar. Phil then removes his tie, then the top two buttons of his shirt. Melinda takes of her jacket. The two get into position. 

"You ready old man?" She smirks. 

"You're a year younger than me." 

"I really don't like thinking about that." 

Then the two start. A few punches and kicks get dodged, maneuvers easily avoided. This was them sparring. They calculate and study each other's moves. They know each other's bodies and minds well enough that one of them can do a trick that can put the other in the ER, and yet it is easily avoided. 

“You ready to give up?” Melinda cocks up an eyebrow as she does an uppercut to his jaw. 

“Not at all.” Right then and there he does a move that leads Phil pinning her to the floor. 

“Not bad. Not bad at all. Alright I quit.” Melinda smiles, something Phil hasn’t witnessed in awhile. 

“Wait seriously? You qui-“ One swift move and she's on top of him. 

“You know I never give up. You know that I love to be on top.” She smirks. The room goes quiet for a moment, the sound of their labored breaths filling the room. Melinda starts to lean down, their lips almost touching. Everything was interrupted until a very angry Daisy enters the room. Anger turns to embarrassment as her face turns into a deep shade of red when she sees the two agents in a compromising position. 

“I'm just- I'm just going to, uh, I'm- I can just fix things myself and come back later. Or never.” Daisy then runs out of the room. A ‘Fitz you owe me $50’ is heard shortly after. 

Melinda immediately stands up, brushing herself off. “We scarred her. Should I talk to her about it?” 

“Nah, I think she she's going to be fine.” 

The two put back the furniture in silence. It wasn't the awkward one kind of thing, just a nice, peaceful silent moment. 

“We should do this again.” Phil speaks up first, arranging the papers that got knocked over. 

“I think I'll have time for that.” 

“Do I get a reward right after?” Phil wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Only if you do good.” 

“I look forward to it.” 

“Me too. And Phil?” 

“Yes?” 

“Let's try sparring in my quarters next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be angst?? But it turned out to be fluff?? I'm still kinda proud though. And this is my entry for the Seven Days of Philinda challenge in Tumblr :^) Anyway, reminder that you are amazing and rad and you deserve all the happiness in the world. And Agents of SHIELD comes back next week. :^)


End file.
